epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Club of Withering
The Club of Withering is a non-elemental sword available to Matt in . Description The Club of Withering is a large club-like weapon crafted from the skull of some bizarre beast. The teeth are still visible, as are some form of cavity/eye socket. It appears to be a single piece of bone, but the wrappings near the handle suggest that it is actually two pieces of bone. These pieces of course being a piece of a skull and a long femur attached to the skull so as to act as a handle and improve reach. A pair of White Feathers are tied to the middle of the club. The Club of Withering is a support weapon focused on its ability to debuff and inflict when attacking. This appears to have been made specifically with Antimatter Flux and Dark Pulse in mind, as these attacks are -elemental and thus boosted by Weaken while also being derived from Magic Attack (and thus benefiting from the Magic Defence debuff). Its Bones unleash has a low chance of inflicting , while the randomly cast Bone Star can inflict . Unfortunately, the Club of Withering has fairly underwhelming stats, giving below average boosts to both offenses and a small boost to both defences. While this does shore up Matt's defences a bit, it lacks any real offensive gravitas with no elemental boosts, a weak bonus skill and poor offences. In terms of resistances, the Club of Withering gives no elemental resistances, but protects against six status effects: , , , , , and . All of these become immunities at level 5. Found inside a chest in The Void, after defeating the The Glitch. * * |lvl1ATK = 5% |lvl2ATK = 10% |lvl3ATK = 20% |lvl4ATK = 30% |lvl5ATK = 45% |lvl1MAG = 5% |lvl2MAG = 10% |lvl3MAG = 20% |lvl4MAG = 30% |lvl5MAG = 45% |lvl2DEF = 5% |lvl3DEF = 5% |lvl4DEF = 10% |lvl5DEF = 10% |lvl2MDF = 5% |lvl3MDF = 5% |lvl4MDF = 10% |lvl5MDF = 10% |resist1type = StatusPair |resist1 = Weak+Tired |res1num = long100 |resist2type = StatusPair |resist2 = Stagger+Confuse |res2num = long100 |resist3type = StatusPair |resist3 = Curse+Bad Luck |res3num = long100 |Element = None |AutoSkillChance = (66%) |AutoSkillPower = 50 |BonusSkillPower = 50/2 |BonusSkillChance = (60%) |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 60% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 70% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 80% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 90% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 100% |lvl1AtkStatusStrength = 1x |lvl2AtkStatusStrength = 2x |lvl3AtkStatusStrength = 2x |lvl4AtkStatusStrength = 3x |lvl5AtkStatusStrength = 3x |AtkStatus2Icon = |lvl1AtkStatus2Chance = 40%60% |lvl2AtkStatus2Chance = 40%70% |lvl3AtkStatus2Chance = 40%80% |lvl4AtkStatus2Chance = 40%90% |lvl5AtkStatus2Chance = 40%100% |lvl1AtkStatus2Strength = 20% |lvl2AtkStatus2Strength = 25% |lvl3AtkStatus2Strength = 30% |lvl4AtkStatus2Strength = 35% |lvl5AtkStatus2Strength = 40% |item21 = Razor Claw |item21number = 1 |item31 = Razor Claw |item31number = 2 |item41 = Bone Spike |item41number = 3 |item42 = Leather |item42number = 2 |item51 = Moon Pearl |item51number = 2 |item52 = Skeleton Hand |item52icon = EBF5 Foe Icon Skeleton Hand.png |item52number = 1 |note = Before the v2 update, didn't boost debuffs. }} * * |lvl1ATK = 10% |lvl2ATK = 15% |lvl3ATK = 20% |lvl4ATK = 25% |lvl5ATK = 30% |lvl1MAG = 10% |lvl2MAG = 15% |lvl3MAG = 20% |lvl4MAG = 25% |lvl5MAG = 30% |resist1type = StatusPair |resist1 = Weak+Tired |res1num = long100 |resist2type = StatusPair |resist2 = Curse+Bad Luck |res2num = long100 |resist3type = StatusPair |resist3 = Death |res3num = long100 |Element = None |AutoSkillChance = (20%) |BonusSkillPower = 180 |BonusSkillChance = (20%) |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 60% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 70% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 80% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 90% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 100% |lvl1AtkStatusStrength = 30% |lvl2AtkStatusStrength = 35% |lvl3AtkStatusStrength = 40% |lvl4AtkStatusStrength = 45% |lvl5AtkStatusStrength = 50% |item21 = Razor Claw |item21number = 1 |item31 = Razor Claw |item31number = 2 |item41 = Bone Spike |item41number = 3 |item42 = Leather |item42number = 2 |item51 = Moon Pearl |item51number = 2 |item52 = Bone SPike |item52number = 4}} Trivia *The Club of Withering can be considered part of a subset of bone-themed weapons in EBF5, along with the Human Skull, Kaladanda, The Deceased and Spine Snapper. Other than their visual appearance, their common themes include being focused around debuffs, being able to inflict either or (be it directly or through bonus/auto skills), and being Non-elemental (except for the Spine Snapper). Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Swords Category:Matt